Depression
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Harry is depressed because he is in love with a certain werewolf. Oneshot. M. I really can't fall asleep.


"Harry! There you are!" Ron exclaimed as he ran into the prefects' bathroom and saw Harry curled up in a ball in a corner of the room, crying quietly to himself. He always skipped meals and ate in his dormitory so he wouldn't have to see Lupin, and lately he hadn't so much as looked at Lupin in DADA, much to the man's disappointment.

"Why are you in here, mate?" Neville questioned as he and Ron proceeded to sit on either side of Harry.

"Yeah mate what's wrong?" said Ron. "Is it about Lupin?" Harry was in a deep depression because he'd fallen in love with Lupin, and Ron and Neville and Hermione were the only ones who knew about this, and one Albus Dumbledore. Everyone thought Harry should tell Lupin, but Lupin was the closest link Harry had to his parents. Besides Lupin cared about him and Harry loved him, and Harry didn't want to lose that.

"Harry, come on, we're about to go to Hogsmeade," said Neville. "We'd love it if you came."

"I don't w-want to come," Harry sobbed, tears streaming down his face again.

"Maybe if you ask Lupin to come to Hogsmeade he will," Neville suggested, putting a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders. "There's no rule that says he can't."

Ron stood. "You know what, mate? Neville and I, we're gonna take you to see him. Now. I've had enough of this moping around, this…this crying. This isn't _you_, mate. And I hate to see you so sad. We all do. So get your pathetic arse up, we're going to see Lupin whether you like it or not. Up we go, mate, I haven't got all day." Neville also stood and the two looked down at Harry expectantly.

"No, I-I don't wanna do that," Harry complained as Neville and Ron lifted him off the ground and shoved him out the bathroom door, then led Harry across the castle to the DADA classroom.

"Professor Lupin, Harry needs to talk to you," said Neville with a grin as he and Ron stood behind Harry in the doorway of Lupin's classroom, blocking the entrance so Harry couldn't run.

The professor looked up from his work. "Hello Harry," he said. "Your friend says you need to talk to me?" More tears fell to the ground and Lupin got up from his desk and crossed the room. He pulled Harry into a hug and Harry just cried, letting out all the grief of being in love that he'd been holding in for months now.

"Harry, can you tell me what's wrong?" Lupin murmured into Harry's hair, his cheek resting on the top of Harry's head as he gently rocked the boy in his arms. Ron and Neville had huge grins on their faces-they knew this was something Harry had always wanted and so they were happy for their friend.

"I…I c-can't," Harry stammered, clinging to Lupin's gray robes and burying his face in the man's chest.

Harry pulled back, sniffled, looked around the classroom and then into Lupin's concerned face, and then bolted for the door. Ron and Neville moved at once to stop Harry, and between the weight and strength of the three of them they managed to get Harry seated on a loveseat.

"Now look, mate, you're trapped," Ron observed. Neville burst out into fits of giggles, earning himself the attention of Ron, Lupin, and a depressed Harry.

"Sorry."

"You're gonna have to tell him now," Ron declared as Lupin, who was sitting beside Harry on the couch, began rubbing gentle circles on Harry's back.

"Yeah?" spat Harry, raising his eyebrows. "Well if you want Professor Lupin to know so bad that you had to _drag me across the bloody castle against _my _bloody will_, then you tell him. Go on."

Ron's face went as red as his hair as all heads now turned to him. "It's your secret to tell, mate."

"Then let me not tell it!" Harry practically yelled.

"Harry?" Lupin questioned softly, brushing hair of Harry's eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for, mate?" Harry said.

"Professor Lupin, Harry is in love with you," Ron blurted out, unable to take the pressure any longer as he hated having the attention on him.

"_What?_" Lupin gasped, awed, and he stared at Harry in surprise.

"It's t-true," Harry said firmly as tears dripped onto the loveseat. "I love you."

Lupin rested his palm on Harry's cheek and said, "Ron, Neville, I think it would be best if you both leave."

Ron and Neville nodded, and Harry and Lupin sat in silence for a long time. Finally Lupin entwined their fingers together and when Harry looked up in surprise Lupin's eyes were glittering with love.

"P-Professor?"

Before Harry knew what was happening Lupin had leaned in and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Lupin's neck as his professor's arms went around his waist and pulled him close, both falling backwards on the couch. Lupin licked Harry's tongue and explored Harry's mouth and Harry began working at the buttons of Lupin's shirt.

"Not here Harry, the classroom is not a private place and anyone could simply walk in," said Lupin after pulling back from the kiss.

"Well do lock the door then," Harry offered as Lupin blushed, and Harry proceeded to kiss the daylights out of the man who was holding him.

"I can't when you're trying to strangle me," Lupin pointed out, and Harry let go of his teacher so he could lock the door. Lupin pulled out his wand and shut the door, put both Locking and Silencing charms on it, and sloppily kissed Harry on the mouth.

"Oh…_professor_," moaned Harry as the kiss deepened, Harry's lips moving slightly against Lupin's.

That was when Lupin broke their kiss. "Harry?" he said, an amused look on his face.

"Yes, professor?"

"Call me Remus."


End file.
